Spirit of the Lioness
'Spirit of the Lioness '''retells the thrilling tale of Voltron, with a new twist that changed the fight to reclaim the universe forever. Synopsis When every hero is born, a spirit stands beside them. When Voltron is called on again, so is the spirit guide destined to lead them to victory. Plot Nifa Radhakhan is a half-human, half Raionsupiritean, a mere daughter of a village leader on her home planet. Sent to the Castle of Lions for a very important mission, she finds her fate intertwined with that of the Paladins of Voltron. As a Raionsupiritean, her people were heavily involved with the creation of the lions and Voltron, as the lions' consciousnesses were of her people's work. Now, she has been entrusted to guide the lions, and the paladins, down the right path to saving the galaxy. However, to accept such a responsibility means she must now live by one harsh rule: she must not allow herself to gain feelings for any of the paladins, as it would cloud her judgment and possibly lead the team to certain doom. At first, this rule holds little meaning to Nifa. However, when her heartstrings bind with her old friend, Keith Kogane's, Nifa must face her most difficult challenge yet: she must decide whether to listen to her head, the one thing the universe depends on, or her heart, the one thing SHE depends on. Cast of Characters Main: * Nifa Radhakhan * Keith Kogane * Lance McClain * Pidge (Katie) Holt * Hunk * Takashi Shirogane * Princess Allura * Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe * Zarkon * Haggar * Lotor Secondary: * Axca * Ezor * Zethrid * Narti * Sendak * Haxus * Prorok * Thace * Ulaz * Kolivan * Krolia Chapters * Prologue: Back Down to Earth * Chapter 1: The Dream Guide * Chapter 2: Contact * Chapter 3: Blast Towards the Past * Chapter 4: The Rise of Voltron, Pt 1 * Chapter 5: The Rise of Voltron, Pt 2 * Chapter 6: The Rise of Voltron, Pt 3 * Chapter 7: The Rise of Voltron, Pt 4 * Chapter 8: Some Assembly Required * Chapter 9: Fall of the Castle of Lions * Chapter 10: Taking Flight * Chapter 11: Return to the Balmera * Chapter 12: Rebirth * Chapter 13: Crystal Venom * Chapter 14: The Black Paladin * Chapter 15: Across the Universe * Chapter 16: Shiro's Escape * Chapter 17: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 18: The Ark of Taujeer * Chapter 19: Space Mall * Chapter 20: The Blade of Marmora * Chapter 21: Spirit of the Lioness Praise for Spirit of the Lioness ''"Dude, I'm starting to love this. Keep up the work ^^" ''--PrincessEnderheart'' "A truly thrilling tale of drama and action." ''--MrAsianHappyDude'' "Move over, Daughter of Light: here comes Spirit of the Lioness!" ''--melida247'' "This is amazing pls update soon." ''--harrison1034'' "Soo cute!!!" ''--Moon971/NightShade2K18'' "Is this an actual necklace? It's cool!" ''--DiamondIsMyRLName'' Trivia * The story is mostly known for the author's personal fanmade headcanon of Voltron Lion having consciousnesses of their own, but most direct their attention to the "Keith x OC" attribute. * Various references and easter eggs lay throughout the story, but the most popular ones are Disney-related. * "Spirit of the Lioness" is the first Voltron fanfiction ever to be posted publicly by Shipper. * Most may argue that "Spirit of the Lioness" is basically just another fanmade rewrite of the original series, but the future chapters swear to prove otherwise. * In Chapter 17, Nifa's flashback references the review series "Voltorb", by Avo Rabo. Category:Fan Fiction